Felix Weredung Crack Pot Summoner
by WriterofAwe
Summary: A seemingly normal kid spots upon a fine girl and finds himself walking towards his own death. Fighting for his right to live and losing his right to normality... Will ever have the chance to really live?
1. Chapter 1

**Felix WereDung**

**Crack-pot Summoner**

**By:WriterofAwe**

"_Magic is real not on the streets but in our imaginations""Those Things that are used to daydream, dream wicked dreams ones of lust and violence. Is there hope for our imaginations of tomorrow?" -Anonymous_

"See ya Felix" a kid called.

"See ya too kid!" I yelled back.

_What a day, What a day, What a Day! _I chanted exasperatedly. Finally a Friday It was freedom, freedom at last and I couldn't wait to spend it on video games where sorcerers rule and monsters are vanquished . "Ahhh," I sighed remembering my last video game battle. A girl with weird light purple hair and _fine _curves went slyly into a parking lot. _The Rooster has come to fetch the chicks _I thought to myself self as I swipe my hand through my my Black Sprouting of a Afro and began slinking against the wall of the parking lot.

"Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey!" I hollered at her _Wow that came out corny. _

With a flick of her ankle she turned towards me huffing and puffing with her thin pale face staring right into my eyes with big green ones. "Go away!"

"_Go away, Go away, Go away..." _The words echoed through out my mind giving me a sudden compassion to just walk away _And why would I do that? _I thought and shook off the feeling

"Hey, Hey come on now give me a chance I bet I can make your day better-" she turned around again this time with a cringe of surprise and pure anger... "Go away now, I don't have time to spare lives!" she said. _What does sparing lives have to do with anything? If I want to spare a life I'll go to the blood bank. Heck, If I want to spare a life I'll go to Grandmomma and give her a piece of broccoli and let her eat it. Like that'll happen, _

"Oh come on give me a break! You want to do something on Saturday? " I sputtered out quickly _If only she'll listen... _

"Go away, for your own sake..." she said with a cold stare pressing the elevator button it rang against the walls of my mind. _"For your own sake..." _This time the push was stronger "Maybe I should go..." I thought aloud. Then thought again "One more Try..." I said looking into the empty elevator shaft holding the button.

_**I still wish I listened to her words "Go away for your own sake..."**_

This is my first fanFic so I want plenty of feedback I know you want the action on the first chapter but this is the first part of the first chapter the second is coming real soon so don't worry!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Felix WereDung**

**Crack-pot Summoner**

**By:Writer of Awe**

**Chapter 1 – Part 2**

The Elevator rocketed upwards towards the last lit button button I whistled impatiently "Ding!" it rang. _Yes _I thought the door opened to a battlefield.

"Are you okay?" _What a stupid question._ The purple haired girl was being flung around in some unseen force I didn't have a clue what was going on _I gotta do something..._ I picked up a heavy metal pole and began charging at the invisible thing. Then she saw me

"What in Merlin are you doing!" she screamed being held in the air she had a face of pure shock she looked at me with such a look I almost felt like crying for coming. _No I can't leave her... maybe I'll win her heart _"No I'm here to help!" I said feeling like Superman.

"What you fool! You deranged idiot! You have no chance! You luna-!" Before she could she was flung into the air by a blast that was just _unbelievable _I looked around the whole sight was unbelievable just what was happening?

"You idiot! Run!" the girl yelled. I felt it, I felt it charging at me the whole unholy force in one invisible being _I can do this, I can do this... _then I felt bravery, bravery that no human body can provide it was _supernatural _I raised the pole in front of me and braced myself, there was impact. I pulled it out in won't budge

"Whats going on?" the girl hollered struggling up, _oh my god _

"IT"S STUCK!" I yelled I felt it's putrid breath on my shoulder then a "bam!" I sailed through the air and hit A wall I on the verge of unconsciousness _That's it..."You have no chance" _I felt something else again _POWER_ something I never felt before _POWER _it was true _POWER_. I opened my eyes that felt heavy like I was asleep for a long time, I opened my eyes which felt thick visions nasty things, I opened my eyes which saw a new world where everything was not normal where everything was off balance where the world needing saving, where the world needed me. _I can do this..._

I saw the creature in it's true form it was none other described as a _demon _the _thing _in purple slime and had many tentacles and had four spider like eyes _No powers? _I thought popping my hand _I endure that hit and all I get is the ability to see that thing? I was better off without this. _

"Cover me!" the girl yelled then a deep booming voice erupted from the monster

"So Anna you summon a half witted _human _boy to fight me, you know you were better off with out _him_." _Now I was angry with it, Let's just say I didn't like the way he said human. _

"At least I can look at the Sun without it dying on me!" I yelled. _**Wrong Move **_The giant blob-like creaturebegan rushing at me with pure fury For the first time in my life have I felt fear like this before I couldn't move it was futile I couldn't scream it was useless _"I don't have time to spare lives..." _My life couldn't be spared... it'll never be the same...The girl, Anna charges into me knocking me out of the way she takes the full force, full on. She sails and hits the ground with a sickening bone crunching smack she beckons me, the monsters gives a booming laugh, it was as time became still.

"It seems you got your eyes, Oh well, maybe if you weren't here I would have lived longer... Just whatever...you...do...just..." her eyes become lifeless _it was all my fault _Time began speed up _there gotta be something _I thought as I searched her bag

"Now it's your _turn" _I stood up holding strands of paper

"Just give me a second" I said and unbelievably he stood still

"_Beginner's Summoning: Flame Imp" _It read.

"_Please prepare your supplies which is a summoning circle given to you" _and luckily enough I held a circular diagram in my hand.

"_Lay the circle down and take a deep breath to say the spell one mistake and you could die." _I did everything it said I especially liked how they wrote that I could die.

"_Chant the words: I evoke thee thy Imp from the Demon Plane come into thine realm and wait for thy charge." _I repeated it, the circle burst with a blast of light I looked into the circle to see moving lights and a black sea it soon stopped on a particular light "Boom!" A blast of light erupted from the piece of ordinary paper smoke spewed everywhere I felt an immense energy leave the paper bless my luck it was over. "Poof!" A small furry but cute critter jumped of the page it had 2 small paws no legs a round furry body to big black eyes and a small mouth no ears, no nose. _I am doomed... _I thought the busted with with laughter holding holding his stomach screaming with laughter rolling around on the floor. The "Flame Imp" burned brightly with rage catching aflame soon in it's place a great grand fireball stood the giant roaring flame flew at the demon _Yes...No... _I thought as the great flame Imp bounced off the demon's slimy body the demon opened it mouth wide and roared with laughter I had a great Idea

"Hey you Imp I charge you to light on fire and jump into his mouth!" I yelled at the Imp it ignored me

"Aw, dang it!" I muttered knowing what I had to do I pulled out my shiny school I.D. Card and held it to my face

"Yo Momma is so fat when she took a step she broke Indonesia." I yelled and threw it into the monster mouth it balanced perfectly on the tip of it's tongue. The flame imp lit so bright it became a miniature sun and flew into it's mouth _Nexium can't heal this one _the demon swallowed the imp whole _Come on! You can do it! _The demon's belly began to expand so big it was pushing the roof then "Pop!" the giant slimy, ugly demon exploded and splattered across the walls _I done it I killed the demon_ I thought. The fluff ball was not gone the raging flame turned towards me discovering my trick I held the paper across my face for protection. It was gone, it was all gone the power, the strength, the feeling of actually being better than everyone was all gone in a instant as the imp burned through the handful of papers I was holding before I could do anything the ripped papers exploded leaving a vortex which sucked the imp away. I stared at the shattered roof with disbelief. _Was it all a dream?_

_**I wish it was, I wish it was.**_

"Thank ya, Thank ya I hav finally finished my first chapter keep reading the story isn't over he meets the FEDs next chapter so keep reading and give me feedback" - WriterofAwe


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Felix WereDung-Crackpot summoner

Chapter 2 "Up before the Sarge"

"_Freedom comes at a price whether it's to pay "Tax" everyday or to be secluded from the rest of the world, there is no Freedom. Just false sense of security,( unless you are your own president)" - WriterofAwe _

_I hate normal life _, I'm sick of the old routine day after day: Eat, School, Homework, Eat, Sleep... _And? _, nothing no monsters no creatures. After I got a taste of Magic I couldn't leave it, it was like cutting me from oxygen. The Scene replayed in my mind over and over again the flame imp destroying my only source of magic, of _power. _It was like it never happened, it was like just a dream but I know it isn't,**It is not.** Though were is my power now? I couldn't believe everything went back to normal so quickly. Everyday I remember the taste of magic, it was like tasting air for the first time _I can't live without it. _I just need it I need power, I need magic, and I need it now...

I left school again with the taste of bitter remorse, everyone thought I was going 'emo' I sighed _the scene _it went over again in my mind the imp, my _power_ , the sheet ripping, the explosion, and my normality returned. I decided to go back to my birth grounds where I first tasted magic. I looked up to the highest floor of the building seeing the big upward dent in the roof _Yep, that's me _I thought. I looked around police cars, they where always here and there looking for some innocent unsuspecting driver to ticket. Without another thought about it I went into the building. I stepped into the elevator I remembered some my thoughts entering the elevator I smiled _good times. _The door opened. I looked around the room, I saw scuff marks _that's where I stabbed it _I felt the dead demon's aura around me it aroused my powers, I closed my I eyes energy shot into my sockets, I almost felt like I was levitating, I opened my now weary eyes I began to truly _see _I saw the demon's dried old decayed black blood everywhere. I went to where Anna had died I put I miniature cross on the spot I found her aura. _No cross, _There was just a white outline of her dead body which also wasn't there. I panicked, I followed the aura to a corner.

"Who did this!?" I bellowed a small shrill voiced squeaked but a louder more resounding one replied.

"We did! F.B.I" my power died at it's lowest. A tall black man jumped out of the corner

"You are under arrest!" I yelled pointing a gun at me. He also muttered under his breath

"get you lily-livered ass in here!" into his cuff a reply came

"but he _levitated" _shrill and shaken.

"Tsk,Man! Get in here!" he yelled a bit annoyed . A short stocky young man hopped unenthusiastically out of the shaded corner.

"So we got you, ya little hoodlum!"the man shouted.

The short one just said "Yeah!"

"there is no where to run!"

"Yeah!"

"We know you killed her!" A heavy weight fell on my shoulders _I didn't kill her did I? _I remembered her words _maybe if it wasn't for you I would have lived longer... _I felt sick, sick to the stomach. I took a step backward

"stay back!" yelled hysterical my power rise,

The tall man changed tactics "We just wanna-"

"STAY BACK!"I screamed feeling more hysterical my power escalated what what happened next was unbelieveable, my power was released or zapped I suddenly felt weak and lightheaded _where did my strength go? _I could barely retain my magic vision. The demon blood around me shimmered and quavered becoming liquid again it flowed from the walls and the floor into a ball above head, taking shape, solidifying. _A demon!?_

"Sorry couldn't finish the chapter I promise to make another part to all my wonderful fans (I mean the ones in my room) I promise to keep the wonderful police in the story as much as I can whenever you get the chance read **All God's Children** also made by me, Peace!"-WriterofAwe


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Felix Weredung – Crack Pot Summoner

Chapter 2 Part 2

**By: WriterofAwe **

"Yay I finally came around finishing the second chapter I hope you enjoy one more thing For every person who comes across this story and doesn't leave a review a person shall die within the hour it may even be someone you hold dear or love but they will die because of your lack to write down one review, they shall die! (Bounded and Hexed by JujumasterofAwe)"-Author's Note

_A Demon! -Egg?_

Who even knew demons lay eggs? Completely oblivious the officers went on with their ranting on how they were gonna get me and how I shall pay. The red egg plopped into my hands, I looked through the placid membrane which covered the sack of blood in the middle a almost formed embryo stuck in fetal position floated there. Even inside the Egg it was easy to pick out the Demon's features a small human-like body, red leathery skin, two horns on it's skull, Tiny maroon bat-like wings on its bare back, and a red demon tail that you see on the movies. Even though I was weak I smiled _They should have stayed away_ I thought. It was time I made it hatch,

"What's with you?" the dark tall lean cop asked. I stared at him as if he just killed god, _Where was my demon!? _I clutched my stomach, I felt two heartbeats scared and thinking aloud

"It's...in..side..of...me..."

My brain clicked.

I began retching all over the place trying to get it out but even I knew it

useless it wasn't stuck in my stomach but to my own soul sapping me

slowly away. The cops rushed to help me I tried to wave them away as

my vision began to go blurry my hand began to burn and _black fyre _

began to pour out it wasn't my own power but another's. I crumpled to

the ground wasted my eyes glazed over as I stared at the raging wall of

flame a deep scream of pain rang out against _Wasn't there two... _a shiny

sliver blade stabbed through the magic flames and tore through it like

paper the short fatter cop emerged but now he wasn't as short or fat his

uniform burned away by the black fyre revealing a white tuxedo and a

black inner shirt, the cop crouched next to me.

"The name's Mr. Burmy you can stop calling me cop." he said

I looked at him aghast I tried to get up but I was too weak he pulled me

by the back of my shirt I looked hopelessly at the tall cop laid across

the ground viciously burned he mouthed to me "Don't worry..." his eyes

went lifeless and he died. _How many people are going to die because of _

_me? _I tried to cry as we stepped into swirling blue of a portal but I

couldn't it just wasn't my turn to cry yet.


End file.
